User talk:Airblade86/Archive 1
My talk page I deleted it because: #It's getting hard to manage. #It mostly talks about AoS, which I am no longer leader of. #And lastly I like a clean talk page. Hey can you ban "obashardi" from rs clans wikia, he has been mis-using his abilities as a user on rs clans wikia by posting illicit things onto the Army of Saradomin's clan page. Thanks. Thanks sj. This thing with zerukjaeh ( from now on i will spell his name wrong in retaliation of not putting the "King" infront of "Aeraes") is really dumb. He's a stuck up, self-centered, snob; people like that just can't be refined. Zerjhkjhs will not fight because he's scared (his excuse: I'm a homo...zygous pacifist, I dont fight blah blah blah) And to think I was actually hoping he would accept it would at least allow me to kill off his noob faction 02:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol I love messing with zerhhdgshg it really is enjoyable. Indeed 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Zersghfsf just keeps deleting everything that makes him look bad and it's really pissing me off that a "1/7 leader" would be so stuck up and self-centered when he says he doesn't care about comments that make himself look bad. Just WOW. Indeed, if Zersghfsf really wanted to get people into his clan he should actually try and accept wars even if they lose they wouldn't be cowards then. 02:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Chaos your siggy is starting to bug me cuz it highlights the text in red, but thats not important. Zerdshfg really needs to grow a pair and maybe people will stop leaving his "homo...zygous" union if he actually allowed them to fight in a few wars. Oh sorry for you I will just sign with gr8kingchaos then Nah Chaos it's ok, I really like your siggy but the highlight thing is kinda annoying. Sorry. I added a hunter cape to my siggy. I don't think zerefsfws will ever have one of those. Its cuz i have 98 hunter. : ) Thanks sj, it's always good to have friendly motivation to help reach your goals. I wonder if zefshdgf has friends... Zedsdfs might be the one exception to the rule. lol. G'night. No Not in AoS, but TF No, school is more important that RuneScape.Ccleanerfan 06:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) You didn't read correctly then. First word. Ccleanerfan 03:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess this conversation is over until you read correctly. Ccleanerfan 00:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You stated "Are you gonna be one of those people who will disappear from RuneScape because they lost membership?" Obviously that is a yes or no question. I said no because I will still be merching, not like training skills. I'm not going to train a skill and do homework or study. It's also obvious that you don't have a full understanding of contradictions, I'll educate you on that later. I can find some perfect examples by the end of the week. Perhaps you'll provide some examples without you knowing. We'll see.Ccleanerfan 04:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) If you are educated enough, you would know that "Are you" in question form would result in an answer with either several different forms of yes or no. I responded with no, but I guess the indication of how more important school is than RuneScape did not reveal itself to you. Btw, this isn't a reword, so I guess I won't be expecting a response. Maybe a contradiction will come around? "Also you have a poor knowledge of the word "no" because no doesnt include you merching. No means you'll never go on. I prefer we do not talk again as you obviously can't stop causing disputes. Good day/night/noon, "(Switching tabs to read this is such an annoying process.) You don't even read your own messages correctly. "Are you gonna be one of those people who will disappear from RuneScape because they lost membership? "Focusing on the bold message, "Are you gonna disappear from RuneScape" This is what I said no to. I won't disappear from rs. You think no meant something else, simpleton. Yes would mean that I would be in Zeldalink's situation and disappear like you stated. Rereading the original first few messages, it was you who actually started the first dispute. "You didn't answer my question...lol " Do you need a chair? The fragment after "No," wouldn't matter in the answer anyway. It's just clarifying the no in case you wanted a reason. As for going on RuneScape just a few minutes ago, I've had a bit of free time after studying, starting from when I first replied today. Checking merches, I tend to log on during night time or so. As for a conclusion, I guess it's a good way for you to walk away from a "stupid" discussion. Well I wasn't the one making the discussion stupid so that is fine with me. As for that chair I mentioned earlier, I might provide you with a chair from IKEA and with their complicated instructions, you'll probably never be able to sit down. I heard they have nice towels, try and tell me how it goes perhaps. ...... Huh? Btw sj, nice siggy. Farcrusader 05:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Back? I never left. I was just too busy to write posts, so i just read. Farcrusader 05:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Gr8kingchaos While I realize you are on his side, you also seem to be the only active moderator who can do a thing on this site, as I myself am unable to do so, and you can clearly see what he is doing I have a favor to ask you. Gr8kingchaos has been spamming my talk page and various other peoples pages. As this is clearly against wiki policy and I have explained this to him multiple times and yet he still will not cease. Because you can not deny this evidence and what he is doing, I would like to ask you if you would please enforce a block of Gr8kingchaos for several days as it is mandatory he learns a lesson about not being an annoying disciple. I will not stop in my efforts to fight against his actions until something is done on my part, his, or the wiki community. My regards, ゼロウ 03:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Zerouh, one thing I learned from Elementary school is that bullies pick on people for their reaction, if you don't react so "epically" maybe people would stop going nerd rage on you. And deleting things off your wikia isn't cool. INDIANAPOLIS COLTS ALL THE WAY! *My reaction was not exposed. However what he is doing is against wiki policy and if he wants to be a part of this site under your guidance Aeraes, he should heed the results. ゼロウ 03:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *So if you want me banned y not ask him to ban king to since we are both doing this so called spamming. Why only ask him to block me? *Because, it is you who seem to be editing on other peoples user pages and because I know Sjblade is wrongly biased to your side so he will not ban his "friend", even though his first duty is not to do that. ゼロウ 03:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Indeed but you see why have an edit button then? *Yeah! Fair trial! I wanna be banned with Chaos if he is! NERD RAGE TIME!!! Zegjgg, the world does not revolve around you, it's time you learned to deal with all the wrong that goes on. Okay, so you want justice in a game, thats all good, but I refused to join because of what I heard from you and you reply back to me saying people in my clan are fools. Nice huh? So then I get annoyed and it has escalated to this, why can't you just declare war on AoS I've been waiting for over 2 weeks now. Oh and INDIANAPOLIS COLTS ALL THE WAY! *Oh and zedsfsfz it isn't nice to send spies into our clan I already caught scout medic not the best name. I seem to have spelled his name wrong my bad. But you should really check under dread knights and your singular members he is in both. So thus he was spying. *To express ones own personal views and make personal edits. Not to interfere with others. ゼロウ 03:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *And by the way, Aeraes, as I have not said anything against your name, it is appreciated if you go your own separate way and leave my side alone as well. Also, taking extra time to type my name wrongly also expresses your lack of intellect and ability to reason with others. ゼロウ 03:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *I can openly admit I sent no spies into your clan. You presume to much. ゼロウ 03:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *While I had never once heard of this being until you told me to look on these pages. If you were thinking better you would have noticed he only put his name under Triumvirate listings as of about an hour ago. So apparently he is not at all involved with us and I have never met him. ゼロウ 04:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Intriguing......... *Anyway colts all the way!!!!!! *Ok Zesfss, if you would just read, I spelled your name wrong in retaliation, and infact it is much faster to type incorrectly then it is correctly. HAHA! I Told You So! Haha, I told you that Kaiser Blade was going to fall. If only you'd kept me a member, then this wouldn't have happened. I could've united the clan, kept them together during the tragic times. But you had to listen to your idiotic subdorinates. You know what this is called? Karma.Red Dog31 02:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Scape Base ok thanks for the info Do you know if you could add a few pages to ScapeBase's wiki? Scapebase 07:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) yea thats fair i realize that now Scapebase 04:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ThanksScapebase 06:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Banning ZT and EoS Thanks for banning those warring faction leaders, King Aeraes, and Zerouh. Personally, I think he should fight, though I'm all for peace. They were getting annoying. You have my sincerest thanks. Yoshi123789, Leader of the Trade Lords Banning ZT and EoS Thanks for banning those warring faction leaders, King Aeraes, and Zerouh. Personally, I think he should fight, though I'm all for peace. They were getting annoying. You have my sincerest thanks. Yoshi123789, Leader of the Trade Lords What?! OMG! You banned King Aeraes? Farcrusader 12:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader Red Dog31 It was extremely inappropriate of you to not only retaliate to one comment that could have been easily ignored by insulting them on their talk page, but abusing your administrative tools is not tolerated. Minor disagreements are not solved this way and I have now removed the unjust block. Do not reinstate the block and do not continue behaving this way. As an administrator and bureaucrat you are expected to maintain a higher level of maturity in order to set a good example for others. 21:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Assume good faith. 03:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Disappointed Sjblade, I have never been this disappointed in your abuse of power and pure foolishness. You blocking myself after two days where I had done nothing was an action that proved to myself and many other people of your abuse of power, I personally believe your administrator status should be revoked as clearly you are not able to use it wisely. Reading Wikipedia policy will show what calls for a block, which is not an insignificant and null argument between two people, in which the argument had been inactive for days. You also have no right whatsoever to command me into a war or any other member of the Triumvirate, the Executive Branch has that power, not yourself. Being a clumsily appointed Administrator does not give you the jurisdiction to do actions such as this. You are foolishly trying to make yourself look superior to myself, which we are now aware can only cause shame. Now may I suggest you leave Triumvirate affairs to us, and you stop putting yourself into situations that do not involve you. -ゼロウ